A strange bond
by Regularbob23
Summary: When Fluttershy gets transported into the human world, how will it effect her?
1. Chapter 1

A strange bond.

"True love does not come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly." Jason Jordan.

It was another typical peaceful morning for Bob Peterson; at the age of 16 in the Freshman year, life was pretty fair for him, the sun was shining through the window and into his face, waking him up. He got out of bed and changed into his casual jeans and red stripped shirt, heading downstairs for breakfast. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw a young woman, sleeping on the couch, with long pink hair going down her body, and she was wearing a yellow dress with three pink butterflies on the side of it.

"_Who is this girl?" _ He thought to himself. "_Did she break in and just decide to sleep? Maybe I'll talk to her when she wakes up."_

After he finished his cereal and toast, he heard the girl yawning.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is someone here?"

"Good morning ma'am." Bob introduced himself. "My name is Bob. Who're you?" The girl stared at him nervously.

"Uh…My name is Sally. Sally Ritz." She said stuttering while looking around the room.

"Well, nice to meet you Sally. So how did you get here?"

"Your father. I was lost, confused, scared. I didn't know where I was. But then a blue truck stopped by and offered me a ride and a place to stay, at least until my friends or family manages to find me and take me home." She explained.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay. Help yourself to some breakfast; the restroom is upstairs first door on the right." He told her.

"T-thank you." She said rubbing her left arm.

Bob headed back upstairs as Sally went to the kitchen.

"_Good cover Fluttershy." _ She thought to herself. "_That was your first time getting past someone with a lie! Without being quiet as well. Just remember, don't let the charade go too far."_

Eight minutes later, the human fluttershy made her way to Bob's room, seeing that he was watching TV on his bed, as she decide to join him.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

"I'm just looking through the channels, there's barely anything good on anymore, sadly." He responded. "So later, I'm going to join my friends. Would you like to join?"

"I, guess. But I must tell you, I'm very shy when it comes to new people." She said her eyes looking at the floor.

"Don't worry about it Sally, my friends are really great people, they're always glad to meet a new friends." He said.

"Okay, I think I could try." She looked around the room. She saw several medals and trophies in the shape of music notes, several devices around the TV, one labeled as a wii, another one as a Ps3. She looked more closely at the trophies.

"2009 vocal award, 2008 talent show, 2010 best composer. Did you win these?" She asked.

"Yes I did, but the last one you mentioned was really hard to get though. The vocal award was for being the lead for a barbershop quartet." He said giving it a polish.

"Impressive. I actually dabble in music myself."

"Really? What do you do?"

"Sing with the birds." She said seeing that Bob was looking at him dumbfounded.

"Here, let me explain. You see, I have this talent were I can communicate with animals. Where I live, I work at home and it's like a small zoo. For the birds part, I actually have my own quartet, we practice every day."

"_This chick must be crazy." _Bob thought to himself placing the trophy back in its case. For the next hour, the two sat on the bed, talking about what they like to do in their spare time, what relaxes them, and their friends.

"So tell me Sally, back in your town do you have any friends?" Bob asked her.

"Yes actually, there are five of them who are my best friends. One girl is named Marline, and she loves to read, she even does some magic tricks to entertain us. Another girl is named Carmen, she really loves to party, even when there's nothing to celebrate about. There's a girl from the south named Daisy, she's stronger then she looks, she loves her job and her family, mainly because her job centers on apples and she works at home. There's Isabelle, she has this craze for fashion, and she runs her own dress shop, and finally, there's Jasmine, she just loves to run till her hearts content, but she boasts about how fast she can go a lot." She said.

"Wow, anyone else?"

"Well, there is April, but she's …well, a scatterbrain."

"She's stupid?"

"I didn't say that. She never was like that actually, she was a very smart person, she could get her deliveries on time, and she had a loving husband and a nice daughter. But one day during one of her deliveries, there was an accident. There was a terrible lightning storm, and she had to make a very important delivery. She managed to finish it, but once she got back, she was about to get home, but then a large thunder bolt struck town hall, and a several large pieces of debris fell on top of her. She was buried underneath it for hours, at least until someone found her unconscious. She was immediately rushed to the hospital right when they found her. She had several cuts and bruises, but they found out that the accident led her to have some serious brain damage, she could still talk and walk just fine, but it led her eyes to be crossed which means she couldn't get her deliveries finished, at random moments, she'll blurt out words that come right out of nowhere, and due to feeling guilty, her husband left her feeling like he could've tried to talk her out of it, he's a very successful doctor by the way, and now her daughter takes care of her more than she takes care of her. Not only that, but everyone has given her the most horrible nickname, Derpy."

"Poor girl." Bob said. "What's the name of the daughter?"

"Miley, but they even gave her a nickname that doesn't even make sense, Dinky. But they're trying to get enough money to see if they can pay for a brain transplant. Unfortunately the price is insane, and they only have three hundred dollars, but the price is around two thousand dollars. I help them out so they could pay for it. I remember hearing them having a small conversation because the window was open. "

(Flashback)

'Mommy, will Daddy ever come home?" Dinky asked.

"I don't know honey," Derpy began with a sigh. "I think he needs some time alone."

"Why do people keep making fun you?"

"I don't know that either. I guess because of my eyes are crossed like this; they think it'll be alright to make fun of me, thinking I'd be stupid enough not to notice. If anyone ever makes fun of you sweetie, just ignore them, it's the smart thing to do. I guess it's time to go to bed, why don't you head upstairs, and we can read a bedtime story together?"

"Okay mommy." Ditsy said getting off the couch and heading upstairs. As soon as Dinky headed up the stairs, tears began to form in Derpy's eyes as she began to cry.

"Why did I agree to that stupid delivery? I knew we were in the gutters with our money issue, but I also knew the storm was too dangerous for me, or for anypony for that matter! I should've just ignored the stupid offer! And now I'm the stupid one. "Oh Princess Celestia, please help me in my time of need!" She said digging her face into her hooves.

(Flashback over)

"And that's all I can remember after that." Fluttershy said trying not to make the story a hundred percent true.

"Oh my. That's terrible; I hope they can get the money. Well, it's time to go meet my friends.

"_Wow, I guess this lying stuff isn't that hard. Hopefully I can keep it up at least until I have to get back to Ponyville." _Fluttershy thought to herself. "_I must say, this guy is really nice, he isn't like how we make them out to be. Not only that but I am in the form of a human. So I might as well get used to it for now. At least until Twilight figures out how I got here and can get me back. "_

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the local park and met up with Bob's friends.

"Hey guys, I like you to meet Sally, Sally, these are my pals, Homer, Jake, and my best pal Luke." Bob introduced them.

"Top o' the morning to ya!" Homer said posing an Irish accent lifting his hat. "But seriously, glad to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Jake said shaking her hand.

"Good to see a new face in Lisbon." Luke said.

"Hey guys, let's show her our talent as a barbershop quartet." Bob said pulling out a harmonica. And blowing out a note.

"We four men sailed across the sea, seeing the great sights that could be seen." They sang. "Our navy ship was destroyed by the enemy, and now all that remains is you three and me. We've been to Russia, China, and Japan, then to France and Russia again. We've been through far and wide, at each other's side." They stopped singing as Fluttershy fallowed it with clapping.

"Bravo!" She said. "That was really good you guys! How long have you boys practice?" She asked.

"We come here every weekend to practice. Except during the winters." Bob said.

"Way too cold to practice." Homer included.

"Well it has really paid off." Fluttershy complimented.

"This girl is cool Bob, where did you find her?" Luke asked.

"Actually, my dad brought her home last night, I found her sleeping on the couch this morning." Bob said.

For the rest of the day, the five practiced the quartet, played some games, and told jokes until it was about 6:30 P.M.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go home." Bob said. "See you guys on Monday." The two walked home, enjoying the night sky.

"Say Sally, would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" He asked her.

"No, I'm fine with the couch." She said rubbing her arm.

"Are you sure? Because it does have enough room for two people."

"I'm positive; I'll sleep on the couch until I feel like sleeping In someone's bed."

"Alright then, do what makes you comfortable." He told her.

It has been at least a whole year sense Fluttershy had appeared in the human world and managed to quickly adapt with it, the food, the drinks, even the entertainment. Not only has she become friends with everyone in the whole Freshman class, but she has also become closer to Bob, the two were practically dating. They took nice walks around the park, on several occasions they would go see a movie, and they would go see a concert or a comedian whenever an event would come up near the Covelli center. She even became comfortable with sleeping in Bob's bed, once winter came, the furnace would stop working, so they had to cuddle in order to stay warm underneath the blankets.

"It's so c-c-c-cold." Fluttershy said as her teeth started to chatter.

"I know. But at least we have each other, right?" Bob asked looking at her bright blue eyes.

"I guess you're right." She said moving closer to his face. The next thing they knew, they were kissing. At first, it started off with lips touching, and then it moved on to tongues touching. It went on for several minutes before their tongues departed.

"That was great." Fluttershy said rubbing Bob's back.

"I agree." Bob said petting her long pink hair. "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night, Cutie pie." She said kissing his check before turning to her side of the bed. "_This is great, I can wait for Twilight to figure out to get me home, but I won't be begging for it. I hope it takes a long time." _She thought drifting off to sleep.

"_It's strange; it feels like I've seen this girl before she came into my home, but where?"_ Bob thought as he went to sleep.

The following morning Fluttershy was the first to wake up, looking at the clock seeing it was six in the morning. She always got up that early to take care of the animals back home, but she knew her friends would be able to take care of them while she was away. Instead, she took the time to go downstairs, put on her jacket, and takes a walk outside, the night was still young, the sky was full of stars, and it was chilly.

"It's so nice out." She said as she walked down the street, listening to the sounds of the snow underneath her feet crunching. "It's a shame Bob couldn't share this moment with me." After a good thirty minute walk, she returned back to the house to have some breakfast, seeing Bob was already at the table.

"Good morning." He said sipping a cup of warm tea.

"Morning." She responded sitting next to him.

"Did you have a nice walk?"

"Of course. How did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good. You're pretty cute in the morning." He said watching her blush.

"Oh stop it." She said turning away.

"So Sally, what would you like to do once we're out of high school?" Fluttershy looked back at him.

"I want to be with you for the rest of our lives." She said wrapping her arms around him, kissing his check.

"That's exactly how I feel." He said returning the kiss.

The next few years, graduation finally arrives for the two and their friends. It went on for at least two hours before it was finished, but before it was over, the principle came up.

"And now, a speech, from Bob Patterson, and Sally Ritz." He said stepping away as the two came to the podium to the sounds of applauding.

"Thanks everyone! You know, for the six years we've been in this school, we had some crazy times, some ups, and downs, and not only that, but we've met a new friend, and I have gained someone, that I hold very close to in my heart. We think we should leave this school with a celebration." Bob said wrapping his arm around Fluttershy.

"So today, Bob and I have some very special news!" She said doing the same thing.

"We're getting married next Saturday, and you're all invited!" Bob announced smacking his hand on the podium to the sounds of applauds.

"Luke, come up here." Bob added watching his best friend walking up to them.

"How would you like to be best man?" He asked.

"It'll be an honor!" He responded giving him a high five. After the graduation ceremony, everyone came to the two to congratulate them.

"I still don't believe it, after a good few years together, and you're married right after high school." Jake said patting Bob on the back. "You have come very far from playing video games all day long my friend."

"My little brother, getting married the same day as me!" Bob's older brother Mason said.

"Oh, that's right." Bob said. "How great is that? Two brothers, getting married on the same day, it'll save us a lot of money for the honeymoons. So where are you going?"

"Diane and I are going to Hawaii. How about you?"

"Sally and I are heading around the country, staying at the finest hotels near the beaches, and finally, buying a house outside of New York City."

"You're trying to spoil me." Fluttershy said with a giggle.

"Hey, nothing but the finest for my pretty gal."

"My two sons, finally become men!" Their mother said giving them a hug.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys at the church next Saturday." Bob said waving goodbye to his friends.

The big day had finally arrived for the lovebirds. Standing at the Altar was Bob and Mason, waiting for their brides. Diane was being brought down the aisle by her father, and Fluttershy was being brought down by Homer. The first couple to get married was Mason and Diane. After that, it was time for Bob and Fluttershy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we bring these two in holy matrimony. Bob Patterson, do you take Sally Ritz to be you lawfully wedded wife?" The Father asked.

"I do." Bob replied not taking his eyes away from her.

"And Sally, do you take Bob to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I…" But before Fluttershy could finish, the doors to the entrance burst wide open, as two tall men came in. One was blond, wearing a red sleeveless shirt, a pair of gym, and had a tattoo on his arm that was a green apple, and the other wore what looked like a barbershop quartet uniform, an apron, and a red and white striped bowtie, with three pieces of cakes imprinted on his apron.

"_Oh no."_ Fluttershy thought to herself trying to think of human names for them. "James and Howard! How did you two find me?" The two just stared at her, and then looked at each other.

"Is she talking to us?" Big Macintosh whispered to Mr. Cake.

"I think so." Mr. Cake whispered back. "Alright, we found her!" He called out as six other girls came in. One of them had rainbow colored hair and wore blue shorts and a blue belly shirt and had a cloud with a multicolored thunder bolt on the side of her shorts. Two of them had purple hair but one of them was straight and had a print of a pink star on the side of her jeans, and the other was curled, and had diamond prints on a white dress, one had pink poofy hair, wore a pink skirt and shirt, with white and pink stripped socks, and hat two blue and one yellow balloons printed on the side of her skirt, one wore a cowgirl hat, wore blue short jeans and a red t-shirt, and finally a blond girl, who wore a gray shirt and sweat pants, her eyes were crossed, and she had bubbles on the side of her pants.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh yeah." Big Macintosh simply said as the two charged at Bob, holding him against the wall.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bob asked trying to break free.

"Let him go you two!" Fluttershy demanded.

"Not a chance Fluttershy." Mr. Cake replied. Suddenly, the whole room was filled with the sound of murmuring.

"Fluttershy? Look sir, I'm not sure who you're talking about, but that girl's name is Sally!" Bob said.

"Her name isn't Sally, it's Fluttershy, and she's a Pegasus! " Twilight Sparkle said. The whole room began to burst out laughing.

"Her? A Pegasus?" Bob laughed. "I think you need to get your eyes checked, because she's a human!"

"Well, maybe it's time I tried out that 'true form' spell I've been working on." She said as her eyes went completely blank and started to glow. After a few minutes, a huge flash spread throughout the room, blinding everyone. After the flash vanished, the humans that were once there, were now ponies.

"Where's Sally?" Bob asked.

"Uh… actually Bob, they're telling the truth." Fluttershy told them, seeing his eyes widen.

"What?" Bob asked. That was all he could ask.

"Allow me to explain. You see, I was practicing some new spells, and unfortunately one of those spells was something I didn't even study on, and to make a long story short, she got in front of the crossfire, and it sent her here, and it gave her the appearance of a human." Twilight Sparkle explained.

"Are you alright darling?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fluttershy asked.

"Come on Sugarcube, it's time to go home." AppleJack said.

"But I don't want to." She protested.

"And why not?" Rainbow Dash asked raising a brow.

"Well, just look, I was about to marry this man, who I spent most of my time with here in the human world, his father brought me into his home, I became friends with everyone here, and to be honest, this world is almost like Equestria, except there are more things to do for entertainment! In fact, most of the parties the humans throw are just as great as Pinkie Pie's! I've never been happier in all my life when I met Bob. He's friendly, he's nice, he loves everything to do with music and peace like me! I really want to stay her and marry him." Fluttershy explained.

"But what about your pets back home? What about Angel?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh, I guess I never thought about that. Didn't any of you tend for them while I was gone?"

"Yeah, we had Spike take care of them." Rainbow Dash said.

"Listen, Fluttershy." Bob said taking a deep breath. "Maybe you should go."

"But why? Don't you love me anymore? I guess I can understand that, because I've been hiding this from you." She said looking at the ground as Bob kneeled down to her eye level.

"Of course I do. These four years you have been in my hometown, have been the greatest four years of my life. You've helped people in their time of need, you're a great singer and care taker, and a girl like you only comes once in a lifetime. And it doesn't matter how many secrets you keep away from me, I'll still always find you beautiful." He said to her as he began to get teary eyed. He pulled out a silver medal that had music notes on it and wrapped it around her head, and gave her the ring. "I want you to have these, to remember me by. At least you won't be going home empty handed."

"Do you still have the pictures of us on your phone?"

"They're not going anywhere else." Fluttershy then wrapped her hooves around Bob and began crying.

"I'm going to miss you!" She sobbed as Bob returned the hug.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart." He said as a tear ran down his eyes. The scene was even too much for Rainbow Dash as her eyes began to water up.

"You take care now Fluttershy." Bob said kissing her on the forehead.

"Back at you Bob." She said giving him a kiss on the check. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

Twilight opened up a portal back to her library, as everyone started to enter. But before she did, Fluttershy looked back at bob with a smile.

"Thanks Bob, I'll never forget you." She said jumping into the portal as it closed. The whole room was silent, the only sound that was heard were Bob's footsteps as he walked out of the church and got in the limo that he hired for the wedding and already paid for.

"Where's the wife?" The driver asked.

"You probably won't even believe me. Just drive to the Hotel in East Liverpool." He said grabbing the bottle of Champaign.

To be concluded…


	2. Chapter 2

Returning home

Once they arrived back to Twilight's library, everyone was happy to be back; they were cheering and congratulating each other. All accept for Fluttershy, who walked outside not talking to anyone, and Derpy who had to finish her deliveries.

"I say we party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in her usually happy tone, running outside after the golden Pegasus with the others. "What do you say Fluttershy? A party to celebrate us bringing you back home!"

"Oh. Pinkie that sounds delightful, I'll just head home to check on Angel, feed the chickens, and give the place the place a good cleaning, then I'll be over." Fluttershy said trying to pass off a happy tone of voice.

"How long will that be?"

"I'd say about twenty minutes."

"Pinkie Pie Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Fluttershy said making the hand gestures.

"Ookie-Dokie-Lokie!" The Partying earth Pony ran off with the others to get the party set up as Fluttershy walked home.

Six hours later

"I don't think she's coming Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said scratching her mane.

"Of course she is! Maybe she's making the house extra squeaky clean!" Pinkie replied. Just then, a figure walked into the bakery as Mrs. Cake turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted seeing that it was Derpy with a large package.

"Special delivery for Mr. and Mrs. Cake." She said sitting the package on the counter.

"Wait, where's Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked.

"She's probably at home; she's actually the final person that's on my route tonight." Derpy replied, noticing that Pinkie's face had become red and steam was shooting out of her ears.

"Uh-oh. Everyone take cover!" Twilight said jumping behind the counter as everypony began running around trying to find a place to hide from Pinkie's rage.

"SHE BROKE THE PINKIE PROMISE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Derpy, mind if I tag along with you?"

"I don't see why not." Derpy replied as the two ran out the door.

They finally arrived to Fluttershy's home, but they noticed something odd. The door was wide opened. Usually it's closed and locked to keep intruders out, but it was as wide open as a filly getting his dentist appointment. As they entered, Derpy placed a magazine on the coffee table.

"Cute animals monthly?" Pinkie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, this is Fluttershy we're talking about right?" Derpy asked. Suddenly, they heard soft sobbing coming from upstairs in Fluttershy's room. They headed up and creaked the door open slowly to see Fluttershy's back facing towards them as she was curled up in a ball crying while Angel was rubbing her back with his foot.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Derpy asked getting on the bed with Pinkie fallowing suit on the other side.

"I'm…I'm fine." She replied trying to choke on her tears. Derpy placed a hoof underneath Fluttershy's chin and lifted her face up, attempting to focus on her eyes, seeing that they were bloodshot and puffy from the crying.

"You don't look fine to me."

"Why did you break the promise?" Pinkie asked still being ticked.

"I…I wanted to come but…" Before she could think of something, Fluttershy was interrupted.

"No buts! YOU BROKE THE PROMISE!"

"PINKIE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Derpy shouted, surprising the two ponies, this was probably the first time somepony has seen the angry side of Derpy. "We just pulled her out of what might have been the best day of her life, the least you could do is show some sympathy for her!"

"I…I'm sorry." Pinkie said looking at the ground.

"It's alright. Now Fluttershy, didn't that man give you something before we left?"

"Y-Yeah. A medal and the wedding ring he bought me. Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Do you feel like killing yourself?"

"Right now, yes."

"Well think about it. How upset would he be if he found out that you went and slit your neck, or hanged yourself?"

"I'm guessing he'd be very depressed."

"He'd be more depressed then you are right now. I think he gave you these two objects for a reason, he wants you to continue living your life here in Ponyville, because he has the comfort knowing your back home safe and sound."

"But, I didn't give him anything, how would he remember other than the pictures he has?"

"I think that's all he needs."

Fluttershy looked up at the crossed eyed Pegasus with a smile.

"Thanks Derpy." She said with a smile.

"So is the party still going on?" Pinkie finally spoke up.

"Actually Pinkie, can we please postpone the party? I really want to be alone right now." Fluttershy told her. Pinkie looked at Derpy, and then back at Fluttershy with a smile.

"Of course we can. Take all the time you need." She said giving her a hug.

Meanwhile in the human world, Bob sat in a hotel bed, watching episodes of the three stooges and looking over the pictures of him and the human fluttershy with a smile, and with each picture, it only made him happier.

"Oh Fluttershy, you've made me a very happy man. You may be a pony, but you're still the same girl I fell in love with. I wish I could see you again though." He said to himself as he placed the phone on the counter and continued to watch TV.

A year has passed for the two and life has been going great for them.

Big Macintosh had openly admitted to Fluttershy, and they are now married. Big Macintosh still works on the family farm, and Fluttershy still tends to the animals, but they came into some real money one day when Big Macintosh found a treasure chest filled with bits, which was enough not only to pay for the bills on the family farm, but it was also enough for Derpy to get a brain surgery. She could see the world just fine without the help of others, and she managed to get her husband back when he heard the news. A few months after they were married, Fluttershy became pregnant with a male filly Pegasus, which the two decided to call him, Little Macintosh.

Bob managed to get lucky on several occasions at the casinos, not only did he get a large amount of money, but he also found a woman, just like Fluttershy, timid, friendly, and cute. The two live in a two floor house just outside of New York City.

They still hope that one day, they would meet each other again, but for the time being, they're happy with the lives they lead now, and couldn't ask for anything better.

The end.


End file.
